Red and Green Glass
by Sarah L. Padfoot
Summary: --Not OotP Applicable-- In times when hate is the darkness' most powerful weapon those on chosen sides, must learn to get along. But for Severus Snape and Sirius Black it doesn't look possible... [No Slash] Please R
1. Severus Snape

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: So, Tired.... Need Sleep.... *yawns* Please let me know what you think, otherwise there will be no next chapter mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* as much as I'd love to be rich enough to buy the rights to Harry Potter, I'm not so I don't own him, his world, his friends or his enemies, or anything else that occurs in the Harry Potter books.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lightning and thunder was the only company Severus Snape had as he walked through the grounds towards Hogwarts. Dressed in a long black robes, and a cape that covered him from head to toe he almost disappeared into the dark night as he trudged through the muddy puddles. It has not been a good night he decided as he underestimated the deepness of a puddle for the hundredth time this evening.  
  
"I told him, she was dead" He muttered as he glared towards the only lit up window in the entire castle. Dumbldore's Office. "Idiot old man" He said quietly to himself as he walked through the giant doors and into the school then he looked around. His eyes searched the area as though he was daring some student to come out of the shadows and suffer his wrath. It would be a good way to end a bad day He mused with a nasty grin.  
  
He stared at Dumbledore's office door contemplating what good it would do to open the door. Hmm. I'm going to tell Dumbledore what I've told him before. She's Dead. Granger is possibly in there, Weasley might be in there, and oh merlin there's a chance that Potter's in there. He thought and shook his head. Nothing good can come out of you opening that door cried a voice in his head.  
  
"Well come in Severus" Dumbledore said before Snape had even moved to open the door. 'I hate it when he does that' he thought then paused Oh merlin, I'm starting to sound like Potter He shuddered then opened the door to come face to face with "Black" He said with incredible distaste. He ignored the little voice in his head that said I told you so as he stared at the escaped convict's expression with confusion, he looked, well happy.  
  
"Is something wrong" Snape snarled at Black who had the courtesy to raise an eyebrow, but the question didn't wipe the smile off his face. I can't take this Snape thought then looked at Dumbledore. The old man's eyes were sparkling with amusement then he too raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked his voice steady.  
  
"She's not among the living" Snape said annoyed "As I have already told you over and over headmaster". Should've stayed with Voldermort, he was so much simpler to understand he thought then shook his head.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Sirius are you sure she's still alive" He sighed,  
  
Oh so it wasn't you who came up with this one Snape thought looking at Dumbledore annoyed. He glared at Sirius Instead it was you! Your Godson is going to suffer for this Black, mark my words  
  
Sirius looked at Snape with a mirrored distaste. "I'm sure she's alive" He said stubbornly, but before Snape could argue Dumbledore's office door creaked loudly telling everyone in the room that the door had been opened.  
  
Snape turned sharply ready to face any opponent that might be standing in the entrance. He groaned as he found himself facing a very tired looking Harry Potter. This evening keeps getting better and better  
  
"It's great to see you too Snape" Harry muttered sarcastically as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Snape raised an eyebrow and his lips curled into what might be considered a smile. Perhaps a tired Potter isn't that bad Snape thought then decided silently that he wasn't getting enough sleep, Potter isn't that bad, honestly his mind cried in agreement.  
  
"Hey Sirius" He said far more enthusiastically as he saw his Godfather. Snape raised an eyebrow as he noticed the looks on both Sirius and Harry's faces when Harry hugged his godfather. Looks like it was a surprise to both of them, he thought slightly amused.  
  
"What can I do for you Harry?" Dumbledore asked his eyes sparkling as he watched the two awkwardly pull out of the embrace.  
  
"Another nightmare" Harry sighed. Ha Snape thought as he looked at Harry's face, he did not look happy, actually he looked really pissed off. "Are you sure I can't a sleeping draught, I need a decent nights sleep" The sixth year whined to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbldore sat quietly thinking this over for the second time. "I still stand with my decision Harry, your nightmares are becoming a reliable source for attacks and we can't afford to lose those forewarnings at the moment, at least until we find another informant" Dumbledore said his eyes flicking to Snape. Severus flinched, he hated the fact that he'd let Dumbledore down.  
  
It had been last year, somehow he'd managed to get caught in the middle of one of those Potter-Voldermort moments that they had yearly. Unfortunately, and he can blame both Harry and James for this, Potter needed help, and because of James, because of that annoying little voice that had reminded him of Potter's father, he came to his aid.  
  
This had proved to be very unwise as Potter had plans of his own, plans that had not included a very pissed-off Snape jumping out of the crowd and cursing his fellow death eaters. As a result Harry had called him names ranging from slimy git, to words that Snape was not willing to repeat anytime soon. Next time, I'll just let him die he thought bitterly  
  
Harry sighed "How long will that be?" he asked looking at his feet.  
  
"We're working on it" Sirius said gripping his godson's shoulder tightly, "And as I was saying she is alive" He said looking at Snape  
  
"For god's sake Sirius I've seen her grave---" Snape's voice caught, his sister would have killed him had she heard him talking about her like this, like she meant nothing. He turned and stared out the window into the pouring rain. "I saw her die" He whispered and turned back to Sirius who didn't look the slightest bit moved,  
  
"She's *not* dead Snape," Sirius said  
  
"Are you listening to me you pathetic imbecile, I saw an auror *kill* her by mistake" Snape snarled his eyes shining with hate, "And anyway, if you don't remember Voldermort wanted to *kill* her not let her join"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked Dumbledore while the two men argued in the background.  
  
"Kiara Snape", Dumbledore said looking at Harry.  
  
"There's more than one Snape!" Harry exclaimed pleading silently for Dumbledore to tell him he'd got the last name wrong then he froze as another thought entered his mind, "Did someone actually marry Snape!"  
  
Sirius doubled over laughing at the two comments that escaped his godson's lips, Snape on the other hand was staring at the back of Harry's neck wishing no less than a painful death upon him as the green eyed boy turned slowly as he registered the fact that both Sirius *and* Severus had heard the two comments.  
  
"I mean-- err-- I guess its possible, I" Harry stuttered as he fell unwillingly into Snape's line of sight. "Yes, well anyway," Harry said quickly changing the subject "I think I may have a solution for you"  
  
"What, on how to get Snape married?" Sirius asked a grin on his face.  
  
Idiot Severus thought then realized that Sirius had wanted to shift the line of fire from Harry to himself, Snape shook his head Idiot  
  
"No, Draco"  
  
"What about Master Draco?" Dumbledore asked his eyes shining with thought  
  
"Malfoy said he'd, well join our side, but I'm still trying to work out if its for real or you know" Harry said looking at the three powerful wizards that stood around him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at Severus "We have few ways to find out since Severus is now wanted by Voldermort," He paused and looked at the two men that stood behind Harry. "Perhaps, you could look into it, discretely" He paused again and let a smile play at his lips "Together" he added causing the two men's expressions to change in a matter of seconds.  
  
Sirius just stared at Dumbledore like he had never been asked to do anything as horrible in his entire life. He turned to look at Snape and then sighed. "Voldermort is going to pay for this one" He muttered.  
  
"Err, no offense Dumbledore but wouldn't it kinda be stupid putting two people together who are wanted by opposing forces?" Harry said finally completely understanding Percy's statement at the start of first year. Dumbledore was a err, *bit*, mad.  
  
"Unfortunately in that respect it is quite a good idea in that we'll be able to bluff our way out of things" Sirius said cringing "On the other hand, neither of us are really *only* targeted by one of these opposing forces, as you've named them"  
  
"I didn't know the ministry was after you" Harry said to Snape in a tone that said bluntly 'but its believable enough'  
  
"Alot of the people at the Ministry had the pleasure of being taught by Sn-- errr Severus" Sirius said to Harry his eye's sparkling like they used to when he was a teenager. Severus scowled at the comment. I see Black enough, the last thing I want is to be paired up with him,Snape shuddered Terribly bad wording there he noted to himself.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at the two men, "We'll talk about this later, for now I am interested to hear about Voldermorts planning" He said turning his attention to Harry.  
  
"Oh! The nightmare!" Harrry cried, he'd been so caught up with what was going on around him he almost forgot what he'd come here to tell in the first place. "Err-- right, well this one really made little sense to me," Harry paused "Or Ron, or Hermione, but maybe you'll get it...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Harry Potter

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: People reviewed! They actually reviewed!! and there I was thinking the story was stupid!! :/ Anyway thanks to everyone one of you :) *hugs*  
  
~**Just so you don't get confused the first half of this chapter is Harry's Dream**~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!! (If I did I would not be here!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master, we could not find it" whispered a fully cloaked Death Eater timidly. It was obvious that whoever this person was, they did not want to be the messenger of this news. He stood silently waiting for a response from the powerful dark wizard that stood in front of him.  
  
Voldermort stood staring into the dancing flames of a fire, his back was turned to the speaker, and it was almost as if he was paying little attention, or perhaps he had not heard.  
  
"Master" The death eater dared to say only barely louder than the whisper he had used before.  
  
"The one time I need a Snape," Voldermort muttered then turned sharply. The death eater reacted particularly badly to Voldermort's quick movement and fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Get up" Voldermort growled darkly staring at his follower with unmasked disgust. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Only this master" The unnamed Death Eater said holding up a tattered old book, of course this book meant nothing to Voldermort who waited silently for his cloaked follower to explain. Unfortunately for the death eater all that followed was silence.  
  
"WELL!" Voldermort shouted his voice echoing through the empty halls that connected to the room.  
  
"Oh! Well--" The Death Eater started timidly "It's a book we found in Snape's Manor, it's only got a paragraph on the..." The man went silent as his master glared at him, "Oh, do... do you want me to read it to you?"  
  
Voldermort looked absolutely disgusted at this comment but somehow restrained himself, a small evil smile tugged at his lips as he motioned for the Death Eater to go ahead.  
  
"Ye- Yes Sir" He said carefully then opened the book carefully and started searching the pages. After dropping the book several times, the death eater found the page he was looking for and began to read.  
  
"Green as emeralds, red as fire, the keepers of the staff change with time. With the power of the heart, dreams and more, a staff of power it will be known forever in lore. Though be not tempted, for it is the phoenix's choice whether that be bad or that be good. Lost it be and lost it will remain, until a child understands true pain. From lost to hidden, but whom would dare search for they will never find it until they understand the following verse..." The death eater stopped and stood turning the page and then turning it back, then over again. He swallowed as he realized what was wrong.  
  
"WHAT VERSE!" Voldermort screamed.  
  
"I-It-It's been ripped out, master" Said the death eater in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"SNAPE!" Voldermort roared his red eye's blazing with unbelievable hate, "Tell everyone to search for this book, I want another copy in my hands by sunrise, otherwise *you* will suffer the consequences!! Do you understand!!!" He shouted his words echoing making the Death Eater jump about a foot into the air.  
  
"Ye.. Yes Sir!" The death eater cried before running out of the room, tripping over his robes numerous times as he did so.  
  
Voldermort turned back to the fire a snarl on his face...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I woke up" Harry said shrugging, he looked around awkwardly in the silences as the three men pondered the words that they had just heard. Can I go back to bed now he thought silently, it was becoming a struggle to stay awake now, especially with the lack of sleep he'd been experiencing lately,  
  
"I always wondered why the old wizards talked in riddles" Sirius muttered breaking the silence,  
  
"Severus, does that make an sense to you?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Little, I remember the book, but I never read it" Snape paused. He shook his head "He could be talking about any one of the Snapes." He said.  
  
There's more than two! Harry's mind cried in utter disgust.  
  
"They couldn't be talking about the staff of flames" Sirius said slowly as if he wished he was not saying it. Harry yawned and swayed on his feet. So tired then he looked up, The staff of what? Damn I just missed something important didn't I!? he thought then began concentrating on staying awake.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius gravely, "Lets hope not". The tone of his voice made Harry shudder, I did miss something important he thought silently  
  
"The staff of what??" Harry asked quietly, trying not to let another yawn escape as he said it. Whatever it is, it must be powerful and really dangerous he thought, Voldermort, and a really powerful object is never a good mix  
  
"The Staff of Flames" Dumbledore said and Harry just looked at him blankly. Oh yes and now I understand completely he thought sarcastically. Harry sighed. "What's the Staff of Flames?" He asked,  
  
"Truly I don't know," Dumbldore said slowly. What!?! Did he just say he doesn't know?!? That cannot be a good thing, its never good to have Voldermort know something about powerful objects that Dumbledore doesn't Harry thought then shook his head bringing himself back to the headmasters explanation.  
  
"I've only ever heard of it in legend and even then the tale is old and has changed many times since it was first created, but if I remember correctly wasn't that the staff that the four founders created,"  
  
Sirius nodded "That's the story I was told, and didn't the Salazar threaten the other three with it during the last battle."  
  
Severus nodded in agreement, "But the staff disappeared mid-battle and was never seen again" He said his lip curled, "It would not wise to let Voldermort get his hands on such an item, if it does exist."  
  
No sh-t sherlock Harry thought sarcastically, turning to look out at the rain, had it not been so cloudy he would of sworn he could see the sun rising in the distance, but as it was it was hard to tell. Sleep His mind cried and he found himself falling back into Sirius in a matter of seconds after the thought.  
  
"Tired Harry?" Sirius asked kindly. Harry yawned in reply letting his eyes close as he leant into his godfathers strong form. Sirius smiled softly, "Perhaps its time you went back to bed" Sirius said but Harry was already asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Remus Lupin

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much for your reviews!!! *hugs*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have to write this anymore, I won lotto and blew all the money buying the rights to Harry Potter!... I wish, *sigh* Harry Potter and his magical world still belongs to his respective creators and owners but if your willing to sell for a couple of dollars let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus groaned as he looked at the grandfather clock that stood opposite his bed, Not already he cried silently as he sat up in bed. He was back at Hogwarts teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts after Dumbledore, and Sirius he reminded himself, sat down in front of him and convinced him that this was for the best.  
  
Sirius would have made a good lawyer Remus decided as he pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He glared at himself in the mirror, I can't believe you let that prat talk you into this, as if it isn't exhausting enough being a werewolf, teaching kids as well He thought then sighed as he remembered Sirius's last argument "But you love it Moony" His friend had cried in one last hope.  
  
Sirius had been right Remus did love teaching the students he just didn't like the early mornings he was so out of routine, although admitably lately he had been getting up earlier because Sirius had been staying at his house. Sirius was strange in that respect, he never came across as an early riser, I must ask him what got him into that routine He thought as he splashed water onto his face, then left the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
"MOONY!" Sirius called loudly as he transformed back into a human just inside Remus's teachers apartment.  
  
"What?" Remus asked sleepily poking his head out into the kitchen area. Sirius jumped.  
  
"Oh, your awake, I was going to tell you your late" Sirius said with a dopey grin on his face, "Anyway, good morning"  
  
Remus shook his head at his friend "Good morning you idiot, have you had breakfast?" He asked from his room.  
  
"No, I can't believe you just called me an idiot, I only just got here!" Sirius called and Remus grinned, only Sirius could put a smile on his face at this time in the morning. "Anyway, I thought you might be able to answer something for me" Sirius called boiling the kettle.  
  
What could he possibly want to know? Remus thought confused. "What" He asked walking out into the kitchen area fully dressed.  
  
Sirius handed Remus a cup of coffee as they both sat down at the table. "What do you know about the Staff of Flames?" Sirius said taking a sip out of the cup. Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend, Sirius looked tired then Remus froze.  
  
"You've been up all night" Remus concluded looking at the dark bags under Sirius's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore, Snape, Harry and I all have," Sirius said yawning, "But that's not the answer to the question is it"  
  
"I doubt I'd know any more about it than you, Kiara was the expert in that field." Remus said taking a sip of the coffee that Sirius had made for him. He cringed "What did you make this with??" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh that's right, you don't appreciate black coffee do you" Sirius said pulling out the wand that Dumbledore had given to him. "Accio milk" He said and in a matter of seconds the fridge door opened and the milk flew over to the table.  
  
"Thanks" Remus said pouring the milk into the drink in front of him.  
  
"So what about Kiara, and how do you know she's the expert in that field?" Sirius asked  
  
"Oh we had a conversation about it once, actually it was while we were at the hospital waiting to see Harry, but she seemed to know quite a bit about it."  
  
"Well I guess that solves which Snape it was" Sirius muttered taking another sip.  
  
"I've missed something" Remus said slowly, "Haven't I"  
  
"Harry had a dream about it last night, well that what I think it was anyway, Voldermort's looking for it."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow "That doesn't sound good at all,"  
  
"No, I know, that's pretty much the same thought I had and by Harry's expression I think he was thinking along the same lines, its never a good thing when Voldermort knows more than we do about anything slightly powerful." Sirius said "And we're talking super powerful, that is if he was referring to the staff of flames."  
  
"What'd Dumbledore have to say?" Remus asked as he drained the cup.  
  
"Not much, Harry fell asleep at about five am, it sort of interupted the complete conversation about it." Sirius said. "Mind you Dumbledore did seem over eager to talk about his latest idea for a mission."  
  
"Oh?" Remus said raising his eyebrow. Sirius did not look happy about whatever this newest mission.  
  
"Its not like this mission itself is a bad idea, I mean he wants us to find out if master Malfoy is on our side or not."  
  
"Draco Malfoy... He wants to change sides?? Out of all of them??" Remus said "Now I would never had expected that."  
  
"I didn't either, nor did Snape for that matter, Harry told us last night that Draco had talked to him about it." Sirius said draining his own cup. "I'm not sure I believe but I had a quick talk to Harry about it when I took him back to his room, he seemed sure about it"  
  
"So I'm confused, what *don't* you like about this mission" Remus asked  
  
"He wants me to take part in the mission" Sirius started then as Remus went to interrupt. " With Snape" He added distastefully and Remus burst out laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes its so very funny" He said annoyed  
  
"I-I'm--sor-ry -padfoot" Remus said between laughs "But you--*you* and Snape!!!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Will you compose yourself man!"  
  
Remus stared at Sirius silently shocked then suddenly laughed harder than before. "You- your even starting to- to sound like- sn- him!!"  
  
Sirius shuddered, and glared at his friend, "Shut up will you, I'm hungry" He said turning on his heel and leaving the room.  
  
"Padfoot, I'm sorry" Remus called after him still laughing as he ran to catch up with the large black dog that had only moments before been one of the marauders.  
  
  
  



	4. Sirius Black

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: People reviewed *does a little dance* I can't believe they like it!! They actually liked it!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to write another one of these, I mean isn't it entirely obvious by now that I don't own Harry Potter or his magical world? Do you think I would be sitting in front of my computer writing stories if I did? Sheesh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like this much either Sirius" Snape hissed in a snake like fashion,  
  
Will you shut upSirius thought frustrated, Severus went to say something again but Sirius turned glaring at him "Just incase you didn't notice there only happens to be about four metres in-between us and about fifty death eaters, not to mention Voldermort, so will you please shut up for the time being!" Sirius growled quietly.  
  
Severus took a step back his eyes blazing with hate, but he didn't say anything further. At least he got the point Sirius thought then listened closely. Harry had told them that Draco was coming to the meeting, and they were watching for anything that would tell them that Draco was not as "good" as he was trying to come across.  
  
"Are we all ready for our attack on Hogsmede" Voldermort asked and Severus grabbed Sirius before they both fell over. No one had been aware of those plans. No one!! Sirius turned to Severus who nodded, the wizarding world had to be warned. Severus apparated away quickly, while Sirius continued to listen. It would be easier to hear if I transformed He thought and quickly changed into the big shaggy black dog.  
  
"Master, are you sure Potter will be at Hogsmede this weekend?"  
  
"Master Malfoy is taking care of that for me, aren't you Draco" Voldermort said his eye's blazing with pride. Sirius followed the dark lords gaze and looked at Draco's cloaked form.  
  
"Yes Master" He replied confidently, but a falter in his voice at the end made Sirius think that there may be more to that statement than meets the eye, or ear in this case. Then again there may not be Sirius sighed silently Voldermort you truly are a monster, he thought as he looked at the shorter death eaters that stood near Draco. They're only children. Sirius shuddered as the thought brought back memories.  
  
"Sirius?" Snape whispered as he tip toed through the bush. Sirius would of laughed if he hadn't been a dog, seeing Snape tiptoe was certainly the highlight of the night. He turned back into himself faster enough to make a comment about it. "You would have made a good ballerina Snape" He whispered shaking lightly in mirth. Snape glared at him in response then looked out at the crowd of death eaters which seemed to constantly be growing.  
  
"I warned Dumbledore, he's letting everyone know as we speak. Has Voldermort said anything to Draco"  
  
"Nothing I can interpret as a major threat, but then I'm still going to make sure that neither Harry or Draco are at Hogsmede this weekend"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow "I can help with that one" He said an evil grin on his face. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Giving Potter detentions is a favorite pastime of mine."  
  
Go figure Sirius thought and he looked back at the crowd. Voldermort was rambling on about how he would soon be the leader of the world etc, ' never knew death eater meetings could be so boring he sighed silently, which is probably a good thing "Does he ever shut up?" Sirius whispered to Severus.  
  
"I can't believe you just asked that" Severus said "Of course he never shuts up, he's the Dark Lord" Snape snapped  
  
Sirius stared at Snape in shock "You Prat, I'm not a dedicated member of this club how the hell am I meant to know about Voldemorts habits, besides the fact that he likes to kill people" Sirius growled. What's up his arse?  
  
Severus just glared at Sirius and turned back to the meeting. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's faith in him, I would sware of Lily and James's grave that he is enjoying this thought Sirius  
  
Sirius turned back to look at the meeting, Voldermort was still talking, something about how the world would be 'mudblood' free, Should've brought the daily profit Sirius suddenly turned feeling a prickling on the back of his neck. Snape was glaring at him, hate sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you, you overgrown bat" Sirius growled slightly taken aback by Snapes expression.  
  
"You created a magical bond with her didn't you" He growled slowly and Sirius swallowed, Oh shit. "That's why your *so* positive that she's alive, *you* created a magical bond with *my* sister! Of all the disgusting things in the world" Snape growled.  
  
Sirius was suddenly thankful with the small amount of distance between he and all thse death eaters because right now he didn't want to be alone with Snape. Actually he didn't want to be within a million hectares of Snape, but he'd have to settle with the fact that he wasn't alone...  
  
"Snape blood, running through *your* veins" Snape said only succeeding in making himself madder.  
  
"Shut up you prat!" Siriug growled, "This is not the time nor the place" He said silently wishing he hadn't just said that, he didn't dare imagine the thoughts that were possibly going through Snapes head at this moment. James, Help Me, No your looking in the wrong place there Padfoot, what was it he said after he'd told him about the bond, something along the lines of 'you idiot'  
  
"I'm going to kill you' Snape growled and Sirius turned to look him in the eye. Yep, he's serious, your going to die and Sirius smiled dazily as though he didn't care before turning back to watch Voldermort. Wait, you can't die, Harry needs you Sirius looked at Snape again, he was still glaring at him, No I wouldn't use that excuse if I was you Sirius, I think he might just crack, what a good way to get back in Voldermort's good books, kill Sirius Black,  
  
"I don't think your sister would appreciate that much" Sirius said risking his life to spite his enemy. Snape cringed and if looks could kill Sirius would have been worse than dead in less than a second after the comment was made, but suddenly his glare faultered and he turned back to the death eater meeting, Voldermort had stopped talking.  
  
"Master," The man swallowed, 'The poor guy' Sirus thought silently. "Master we could not find another copy of the book, but we believe that there is one in Hogwarts Library." He said quickly.  
  
Voldermort had still and looked thoughtful, he nodded "Good Work Pettigrew" He said and Sirius cringed. "Lucius, have you located Miss Snape yet?" Voldermort said a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Not as yet Master, where ever she is, she most definetely does not wish to be found." Lucius Malfoy said stepping forward, "Master, from what I have heard, she is long dead, are you sure"  
  
"The Snapes were always very resourceful Malfoy, all of them know how to use their contacts and their knowledge, why do you think I forced her to become a death eater in the first place." Both Sirus and Severus flinched, they both knew that story well. "No, she's very much alive, but for now we will concentrate on finding this book...." Voldermort said  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Draco Malfoy

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: This chapters a tad shorter than the others because I haven't had much time on my hands. I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter. If you've got any ideas that you'd like to see in the fic, let me know, I need something to get rid of my writers block :)  
  
*Thanks for all your reviews. They keep me writing!*  
  
Disclaimer: Are you seriously going to sue me if I don't write one of these? You do realize that the only real item that would be worth repossessing from me is my computer right, and even then this isn't *my* computer, which means you will get a total of thirty seven dollars and sixty four cents and I need all of that and more to afford the fifth Harry Potter Book... *sigh* I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stupid Voldermort Draco thought as he pulled another book of the shelf, he sneezed as a pile of dust scattered around him. Stupid Book  
  
"Draco, what, are you doing?" Harry asked causing Draco to jump about a foot into the air. The blonde haired Slytherin turned to face the boy who lived.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Potter!! I'm looking for that stupid book!!" Draco exclaimed and Harry started laughing at the frustrated look on the Slytherin's face. Draco glared, "What's funny" he said slowly  
  
"We've already *found* the book Draco, the page that we all wanted to read, was missing from that copy too" Harry explained amusement written plainly in his features.  
  
Draco looked ready to punch somebody, but Harry didn't move, though suddenly his features became dark. "You didn't warn us about the attack on Hogsmede" He said and suddenly Draco took a step back.  
  
Draco stared at Harry blankly, No sh-t sherlock, I couldn't, he'd kill me, I protected you didn't I! Deliberately starting a fight so we'd both get detention  
  
"Any reason in particular?" Harry said slowly  
  
"Yes, I didn't know about it till the start of yesterday morning, and even then I didn't know all the details. I'm sixteen years old Potter, do you really think that Voldermort tells me everything."  
  
Harry looked at him carefully, "Six aurors, twelve death eaters, and twenty five civilians died in the attack and there were quite a few who were wounded, if we had not have been warned, the casualties would have been worse, if we'd been warned earlier, there may have been none." Harry said darkly before turning on his heel.  
  
"Harry," Draco choked, and Harry turned and looked at Draco carefully. "Would you believe.... I'm scared" He said so quietly that Harry wasn't sure he had just heard what he did.  
  
Harry blinked. "What?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "I'm scared Potter!! Okay!! Tell the entire school!! Draco Malfoy is scared of *Something*!!!" He exclaimed and Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Draco, everyone's scared, but it doesn't matter because in the end no ones going to remember if you were scared all not, all their going to remember is what you did. And if you can save one innocent life, one person's life, then it makes everything okay, don't you see?." Harry said carefully. "Voldermorts back, and you know it, so you either run back and hide behind him, or you choose your own path.  
  
Draco blinked as Harry walked away silently. Woah, that was weird. Draco thought still watching Harry walk out of the library. When'd he turn into Dumbledore? He wondered as he followed Harry's path out of the library.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lay on his bed staring at the green and silver curtains that hung beside him, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry's little speech, it made sense, in one way, but it didn't in another. That's what you get, Potter and Dumbledores speeches, if you choose  
  
But he'd never chosen. His father had mapped out his life from the day that he was born, and he'd never questioned that life before. That was until he found out what Potter's life was truly like, who Harry truly was, It's official Potter has scr-wed with my head  
  
Finding out that Harry wasn't a spoilt brat, that Harry never wanted any attention, that Potter just threw his life around for others without even a moments regret. How he wasn't scared of Voldermort, what he heard when a death eater came near him. All of that had brought shock in waves. Every time he talked to Potter, every bloody time there was something new that shocked him.  
  
Then there was last year. What was it professor Snape called it, a Potter- Voldermort moment, he had been there when Harry had saved Snapes life, when Harry faced Voldermort. The power, the magnitude of the power had scared him more than Voldermort, Heh, Potter scared me onto his side.. but then he hadn't, he'd given him the choice that no one had ever done before.  
  
So what is my choice Draco wondered as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. Serveus Snape II

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: It has taken me so long just to get this much in front of me and I wanted to wholeheartedly apologize for that. This fic has been driving me up the wall just trying to figure out who will be the next character I choose to play a part in this strange story, and then when I figured out that much, the story line has to follow... the moral of this? Try and avoid writers block, if its possible.  
  
Again I apologise for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Please let me know what you think,  
  
Sarah, aka an angels reflection  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter okay! okay, now that that's settled its on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'This cannot be a coincident' Serveus thought with a disgusted scowl on his face 'It can not be a forsaken coincidence that the two nights that I have to walk from Hogsmede back to Hogwarts it pours with rain' He sighed then looked at the figure next to him.  
  
'A lesson in etiquette would do him some good' Snape thought as he examined the boys posture. Completely covered by a long dark cloak the boy walked carefully beside him, his head bowed and his back slightly arched, 'Mind you, it is freezing' Snape thought giving the boy the benefit of the doubt. He certainly didn't look like this much, he looked far to vulnerable.  
  
"Harry," Snape said his voice steady.  
  
"What?" The boy answered rudely looking up at his potions professors face. His emerald eyes were alight with flames and if Snape hadn't been walking forward he would of taken a step back, but as it happened he ended up falling to the ground.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the potions professor, not making a move to help him. "You know its really unnerving"  
  
"What is" Serveus muttered looking up at the boy from the ground.  
  
"You being frightened of me" He said then continued to walk leaving his professor in the mud.  
  
Serveus watched the Harry walked away until he was out of sight. It was rather strange, the more time he spent with the boy, the more like Dumbledore, no, like James, he became. Then suddenly he pulled himself out of the endless thoughts and assessed what had just happened 'Ha' he thought as he suddenly realized that the boy had left him sitting in the mud. 'Like father, like son'  
  
~*~  
  
"HARRY!" Serveus turned sharply as he heard Draco Malfoy's voice ring through the silent hall, then he moved into the shadows as he saw Harry walk down the stairs to meet him.  
  
"Draco" He said with a nod, "So what can I do you for?" Harry said with a grin and Serveus couldn't help but think that the 'boy who lived' was being a little too relaxed for someone who was in the presence of a prospective death eater.  
  
"What can I do you for?" Draco repeated, "You know you spend far too much time with the female members of Gryffindor"  
  
"What exactly are you implying Draco!" Harry said with a laugh, "Sorry, Hermione has been saying it lately and I guess I just picked it up"  
  
"You know your the most confusing person I've ever met" Draco said looking at Harry carefully.  
  
Harry looked at him back with the same expression, "I don't know, am I really as confusing as Dumbledore? And then there's Voldermort, I mean he's pretty confusing if you think about it."  
  
"I figured out your problem you know, you think too much" Draco said  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah well, can't do much about that one, so you ready for the quidditch match tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I don't even know why I pretend to be anymore, your going to win"  
  
"Really? Aw poor Malfoy, I'll let you win one day shall I!" Harry said,  
  
'Strange' Serveus thought as he slowly pieced together what was unfolding in front of him, 'They seem to be friends, but then they are well, strange'  
  
"Please don't I think that would be worse for my ego than if you beat me when your playing at your best." Malfoy said, "Anyway, I wanted to let you know, I er- made a choice"  
  
Harry just grinned silently, "Well let me know how it goes" He said then went back to walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room smiling to himself secretly.  
  
"Oh and Harry,"  
  
Harry turned and looked at him,  
  
"Why were you outside?"  
  
Harry looked down at himself, he was still dripping wet. He laughed quietly then looked at Malfoy, "Well you know these choices, a long time ago I made one, and well I'm sticking with it" he said then Malfoy grinned then turned and walked away in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Serveus stood completely still in the shadows more confused than he had ever been in his life.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dumbledore I think I'm going to have to request a holiday, as I believe I'm going mad" Serveus said as he stood in front of the old headmasters desk. Dumbledore looked at him obviously amused.  
  
"Is that so" He said not even attempting to cover the laughter that was behind his words.  
  
"No, Dumbledore I think he's right, although I don't think much of this "going mad" business, now if we inserted the word "gone" in there now that would be much more appropriate" Sirius said from behind the dark potions teacher.  
  
'Does he live here or something' Serveus thought his eyes narrowing.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled lightly, causing Sirius to raise and eyebrow and Serveus' eyes to narrow only slightly further as that was as far as he could make them. Although only Dumbledore and Merlin could tell you what he was really laughing at, whether it be Sirus' joke, or how little things had changed since the two were children, or of course it could have been the twisted joke that Trelawny had told him earlier, or the fact that Ron was standing just outside the door doubled over trying to stop himself from bursting out with laughter as he silently listened in to the conversation that took place within. Or perhaps he was laughing at nothing, one could never be sure.  
  
"It's not a laughing matter!" Snape cried, "I just saw, or I think I saw, the strangest thing, I swear I just saw Draco and Harry talking, in a civilized fashion, but they made no sense, well they did, but then they didn't, oh dear I need to sit down" He said then suddenly there was a burst of laughter from outside the door as Ron could no longer hold back the hysterics that were dying to be released.  
  
Serveus turned to the door glaring at it as though there was no longer a door in the way and the sixth year red head was standing there with that dopey grin on his face, looking like a complete idiot.  
  
"You are very welcome to join us Mr. Weasley, Merlin knows you might be able to offer some advice to Professor Snape" Dumbledore said lightly and the door opened revealing Ron, looking just as Serveus had predicted, 'What did I do to deserve this, will I forever being repaying my debt by having to work with this insufferable group of people' Snape thought pitying himself.  
  
"Sorry about that Professor," Ron said sheepishly looking at Dumbledore, "I really didn't mean to listen in, I was sorta... Hey Sirius!" He cried with a grin changing the subject so obviously that the original topic just seemed to be dropped.  
  
'They can all do it' Serveus cried silently 'Everyone of these, these, people, can just change subjects, they can just make people forget what they were argh!!'  
  
"What's his problem?" Ron said giving Severus a sidelong glance.  
  
"I thought you had figured that out, you were laughing incredibly hard" Sirius said, and Ron looked at him confused. Sirius sighed "Serveus has gone mad"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"You know what, he reminds me of you" Serveus said suddenly looking from Ron to Sirius.  
  
Sirius stood there thinking about this piece of information, then shook his head, "A little, not really" He said after a moment and Serveus stood quietly pondering over this answer while Dumbledore sat in his seat humming to himself not really caring that everyone had forgotten he was there, just enjoying life as the minutes ticked by.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. Albus Dumbledore

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: Well heres the next chapter, please let me know what you think and thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed!! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah blah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I wonder if those lovely pancakes will be served for breakfast again tomorrow, oh sorry today, oh dear they have been arguing for entirely too long now, not to mention that master Ron should be in bed' Dumbledore thought his eyes flickering over to the two men that look as though they were currently finding it difficult to restrain themselves from ringing each others necks.  
  
Ron was standing in-between the two looking directly at Dumbledore and suddenly a relieved expression crossed his dace as he caught Dumbledore's blue eyes caught. Dumbledore smiled at the boy, "You should be in bed Mister Weasley." he said and Ron gave him the most exasperated look he'd seen in all his years as a professor at Hogwarts.  
  
"Sirius, Serverus, that is enough, do you want me to tell you how many minutes of our lives you have just wasted or should I send you both to bed like the children you are?" Dumbledore said looking at the two men carefully.  
  
Both had different reactions to the glance, Serveus, who was usually very defiant of it looked down as though he had disappointed him again. Sirius on the other hand just grinned at him, it was actually rather compelling knowing that a man who had been through so much could still grin at a glance he had been receiving since he was a teenager.  
  
"But sir, he started it!" Sirius cried then burst out laughing, and to Dumbledore's surprise, what looked like a smile appeared on Snape's face. Although it remained for only seconds and after a minute it was the defiant scowl that he was so used to seeing. 'So this is what Kiara saw' Dumbledore thought silently a small smile crossing his face as his thoughts wandered to that powerful little girl whom had stood in his office, her innocent eyes looking at him with the strongest belief in good that he'd ever seen.  
  
"Er- Albus?" Sirius said carefully interrupting the wise old wizards thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" Dumbledore answered  
  
"Er- anyway as we were saying, its most definitely time for bed, so if there's nothing more you need?" Sirius said  
  
"Oh, no, Severus do you still believe you've gone mad?"  
  
"No, the world turned sane again when I started arguing with black" He said then turned and stalked out of the office in the fashion that he always did.  
  
"Strange one, that one" Ron said still looking at the door through which potions professor had just exited.  
  
"How long did it take you to work that one out?" Sirius laughed as he scruffed up the boys haired then pushed him towards the door. "Come on, we had better leave the headmaster to his thoughts, otherwise we might not have a chance against this darkness that I'm getting so sick of hearing about"  
  
Ron nodded,  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore glided through the halls smiling at the students as they passed him on the ways, it was often that he let himself be seen wandering around the halls, he was a very secretive man and he like the fact that everyone found him a mystery, although as Harry had most obviously found out, you didn't have to look far to solve the puzzle that was him, it was strange that only a few had.  
  
These walks had become more common as it seemed to relax the students who all believe that he could protect them if the dark lord ever attacked, the funny thing was, he didn't believe he could. 'Voldermort does though' Dumbledore reminded himself, he had worked out quickly that Voldermort only believed this because everyone else did. Why that was so, was a puzzle to him, one that he really couldn't be bothered working out.  
  
"Professor!" Harry cried sprinting up towards the headmaster, Sirius, Severus and Hermione following closely behind him.  
  
"Professor" Harry repeated as he skidded to a stop in front of the old wizard. "Professor, there's another copy of the book!" He cried,  
  
Dumbledore stared at the book, but while hundreds of questions had just crossed his mind, only one needed to be voiced. "Where"  
  
"Black Manor" Sirius answered and Dumbledore nodded motioning for the group to follow him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. Kiara Snape

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: Firstly I want to thank my wonderful reviewers who took out a minute of their time to write something nice about my fic :) You guys rule! Anyway about this chapter, if you don't mind, I would really like to know what you think because this chapter is kinda a trial one, that is I might change it you you guys think its a load of cr*p... okies well that's all I can think of to say so happy reading :)  
  
Oh and ignore the typo's if there are any, my spelling checking thingo isn't working.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley, or Sirius Black, or Severus Snape, or.... yeah well you get the picture...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiara Snape stared up at the old manor annoyed, she wasn't one for leaving loose ends in her work but this time she had made a dangerous mistake, a mistake that was going to cause her alot of trouble.  
  
She already knew how to get into the old library, she'd snuck into the manor so many times with Lily that it was easy, she just wished she hadn't left it this long, for all she knew it could already be too late. 'Argh! Of all the damned things I could forget!"  
  
'One stupid book' that thought had been bugging her since she first remembered the remaining page as it sat quiet in the Manor that she used to visit, the place where she and Lily had first found and read the book, 'Why me!' She thought as a thorn from the creeper she was climbing caught her flesh leaving a long red scratch on her wrist, one to join the scars that were already there from years ago...  
  
She kept climbing, knowing that she had to, knowing what destruction this page could bring about, not to mention the pain in the arse it threatened to become in her life.  
  
She quickly slipped through the window which had always had a faulty lock on it and hid in the shadows as if she was waiting for some booby trap to go off. She walked towards the other side of the library, to the shelf where the book had been lost, 'deliberately lost.' she thought silently  
  
Though something interrupted her thoughts, and to her horror that thing was voices, angry voices, many of them. Though the worst part of this scenario was that they were standing next to the bookshelf where the book was, a fact that only she was meant to know.  
  
"Let her go!" a voice cried and Kiara knew that wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Hand over the book!" Cried another voice,  
  
'Why couldn't I have been a muggle!' she cried silently covering her face with her hands. She let out a quiet sigh then moved slowly and carefully so she could get a better idea of what was going on.  
  
She hid behind the bookcase on the other side of which they were arguing. To her surprise the people who stood in front of her she knew all too well.  
  
"No don't!" The girl cried and everyone looked slightly clueless about what to do. "Harry, this is stupid, I'm not worth all those lives!" the girl cried.  
  
Kiara peeked through the spaces between the endless number of books and had her first good look at her best friends son. He had certainly grown up alot since she had last seen him, 'how old had he been, less than a year, nine months perhaps?' she pondered "hmm" she muttered quietly.  
  
Sirius and Severus had both changed since the last time she had seen them too, but then all this was to be expected, except for the fact that they were here in the first place! The death eaters were too familiar for her liking as well. The one with the perfect posture was most unarguably Mr Malfoy, and one of the others were Crabbe, the smaller one she hadn't the slightest idea about, although she could say perfectly well that she hated him too, just by the way he was holding the girl with his wand pointed at her.  
  
'Will my life ever be rid of death eaters!' She thought.  
  
"Hermione, I don't, I can't" Harry cried, then suddenly powerful flames danced in his eyes and Kiara looked at him carefully.  
  
"One Move Potter!" the shorter death eater said although the slight tremour in his voice gave away the fact that he was extremely scared, 'his voice is so familiar' Kiara thought as she watched him closely.  
  
'what a queer group of enemies' Kiara thought then decided that she might as well intervene, after all she wanted neither of these groups to end up with that book. She moved in line with the death eater that was still holding the girl planning on attacking him when the arguing continued.  
  
"Peter, leave her alone" Sirius said darkly and suddenly time seemed to stop. Everything Kiara knew was twisted and things began to make perfect sense. Past mistakes, things left behind, memories that were left forgotten. "YOU!" She screamed walking straight up to him. For the first time in her life she forgot all about the magic that was hidden within her and as he spun around to face her, her fist went straight into his face.  
  
There was a loud shriek as Peter fell back to the ground with a thump. His hand had moved to his face where she had hit him and the girl whom he had been holding stood completely still looking at her stunned.  
  
Kiara picked up Peters wand and snapped it, her midnight blue eyes alight with a fire that mirrored the flames that danced in Harry's eyes whenever he angry, or about to use an incredible amount of magic. "I can't believe that I never worked it out!" She snarled kicking him as he tried to get up. "You, I am going to kill you"  
  
Something that sounded like an "eep" escaped Peters mouth as he looked up at her, but luckily for him his fellow Death Eaters didn't respect an intrusion by one very pissed off powerful witch, and they all started throwing curses at her.  
  
She moved out of the way of each one and threw curses back until each death eaters was on the ground twitching in pain. She looked back at Peter and glared but inspite of the fact that every cell in her body wanted her to kill him she had one other item of the agenda for that day that had to come first.  
  
She walked up to Harry and took the book from him with ease. For some reason he couldn't stop her, even though he wanted to.  
  
"Kiara." Sirius said  
  
"Sirius." Kiara said then apparated away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	9. Harry Potter II

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: Thankyou to everyone one who has reviewed otherwise I doubt this fic would have moved past the first chapter.  
  
This fic is not applicable to OotP as it was started before the book was released. I will try hard to stick by J.K.'s work but I just can't kill *him*. Also, I've updated this chapter if you haven't noticed. I'm really good at getting off track and while this chapter really doesn't move the plot very much it does get across some of the points that I need in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Kiara Snape is alive and well then" Dumbledore said looking at Sirius and Severus carefully over his half moon glasses.  
  
'Just one decent nights sleep, is that too much to ask?' Harry thought quietly as once again he found himself in Dumbledores office discussing the days events. 'I don't even see why I should have to be there, like what I have to say is going to be any different to their accounts.'  
  
Severus nodded darkly, "She still has her temper" He said frowning.  
  
Sirius smirked, "She certainly wasn't happy when she found out that Peter stood infront of her, she snapped his wand" He said, he'd obviously enjoyed this point of the encounter with the dark haired witch.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Did she now?" He asked as though there was some meaning to this fact. 'Why can't he just accept the fact that Kiara hates Peter, why does he have to make it seem like I missed something important in that moment' Harry sighed inwardly  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "I doubt you will find more than one reasoning behind that, she hated Peter with a passion when we were at Hogwarts, little has changed except for the fact that she is now fully aware whom betrayed her best friend."  
  
Harry blinked, "Stop" He said just as Snape was about to say something, "Explain" He said looking at Sirius,  
  
"Kiara was good friends with your mother Harry" Sirius said, "I can't really explain what happened, one day they really hated each other, the next day they couldn't be seperated. James and I never did find out what happened that night"  
  
Harry stared at Sirius, "But. er- shes a Snape, er- no offence Severus" Harry said carefully.  
  
A scowl crossed Severus' face but Sirius looked amused. "Her and Severus have very little in common, if it makes you feel any better," His godfather said smiling, "Kiara was stronger to say the least"  
  
"Stronger" Harry said his face blank.  
  
"There is no need to get into that now Black" Severus snapped his eyes alight with hate, "If you must give the boy a history lesson it can be at another time!"  
  
"Enough" Dumbledore said calmly, interupting before Sirius could argue back. "Tonights events are going to call for history lessons in the end Severus, but Sirius he is right that now is not the time. We are in a slight predicament. If that truely was the last copy of the book then we are now struck with a problem. Voldermort still obviously knows more about the staff than anyone on our side,"  
  
"Your assuming that Kiara isn't on our side" Harry said carefully.  
  
"Kiara was never on anyones side" Snape snapped  
  
"No, thats not true" Sirius said carefully and Snape spun to face him glaring furiously. "Kiara has been on both sides of this fight during different stages of her life, and I believe she will probably choose again, when she feels she can trust..."  
  
"Trust was always an issue for her" Snape hissed  
  
"Yeah well everyone she ever trusted betrayed her, or left her behind didn't they" Sirius snapped glaring at Severus,  
  
'My Head Hurts' Harry thought he tried to make sense of everything that was being said.  
  
"That is quite enough Sirius!" Dumbledore said powerfully, "I believe it will do all three of you to have a good nights sleep."  
  
'I hate you sometimes' Harry groaned inwardly as he thought of the nightmare stricken sleep that he had to look forward to.  
  
"Fine" Snape hissed then turned sharply on his heel and slammed the door shut behind him. Harry gaped at the door that was now obstructing his view of the furious potions professor. 'Nice one Sirius, I have double potions first thing tomorrow' Harry thought  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore said suddenly as he and Harry were about to leave the room. Harry's godfather turned, "Who is she loyal to?" He said carefully looking at Sirius as though he could see straight through the man.  
  
Sirius smiled weakly but shook his head, "I honestly don't know" He said. Dumbledore just nodded then sighed silently to himself. And with that Sirius and Harry left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius would you care to explain the meaning behind everything that was said in that office, because I really didn't catch much" Harry asked his godfather who was walking aside him, "Its the least you can do seeing that your refusing to become Snuffles like a good little godfather would"  
  
Sirius grinned "You've got the Marauders Map haven't you, if your really that worried you would have checked by now"  
  
Harry smiled, "Are you avoiding the topic, or are you just pointing out that you have better observational skills than I thought"  
  
Sirius grinned at him then shrugged "Both probably, its not that I don't want to tell you the story of Kiara Snape, its just that I really don't know how to start it, plus its a really long story and it would be really nice to have a decent sleep."  
  
'Sleep, why is it everyone else is allowed to steal a decent sleep. I *hate* Voldermort'  
  
"Thats not fair Padfoot, not only am I not going to get the decent sleep tonight, because of you I'm going to have to face one very pissed off potions professor tomorrow morning." Harry said frowning causing Sirius to look down at his godson with worry glistening in his dark eyes.  
  
"I'll talk to Dumbledore about that sleeping draught" Sirius said looking at the dark bags under Harry's eyes. "Maybe you can skip a day of school and just sleep in my quarters or something" He said  
  
Harry looked up at his Godfather who was still studying him worried. "Thanks Sirius" Harry whispered, he was still getting used of the fact that someone loved him as a son. Someone truely cared about what happened to him, and would help him no matter what.  
  
"I owe you so much more" Sirius said but Harry just shook his head. 'But he's still an idiot' Harry thought with a smile. "So you want to hear the long and dark history behind Severus' younger sister then."  
  
Harrys eyes sparkled, "If your willing to give up your decent sleep"  
  
Sirius smiled, "The only decent sleeps I have are aided by a potion which I will be forfitting to you should Dumbledore say that its best that you don't have a draught"  
  
"No Sirius, thats yours I- I will just put up with the ni-"  
  
"Don't argue with me until Dumbledore says no" Sirius said grinning, "So Kiara Snape... I guess the best place to start would be at the beginning..."  
  
  
  



	10. Sirius Black II

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED! And a special thankyou to Courtney (Elven Warrior) who reviewed pretty much all of my fics!!! Thank you so much!!  
  
Well heres the next chapter... I'm not that happy with it actually, I think the layout is a little dodgy, but all the same please let me know what you think.  
  
This fic is not applicable to OotP as it was started before the book was released. I will try hard to stick by J.K.'s work but I just can't kill *him*. Also, I've updated the last chapter if you haven't noticed. I'm really good at getting off track and to even get this chapter started I had to change the last chapter.  
  
~* Just so you don't get confused, the majority of this chapter is Sirius telling the story of Kiara along with a number of flashbacks :)*~  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew of Kiara for a very long time. She attended many of the parties that my mother and father used to hold to entertain their fellow 'purebloods', but like almost everyone that attended those 'get-togethers' I tended to stay away from the girl, as my values challenged those of the guests."  
  
"Time didn't change my opinion of her, and she remained a complete mystery to me until my fifth year at Hogwarts. You see, unlike her brother, Kiara had not attended Hogwarts from first year but instead had gone to Durmstrung, so it was a nasty shock to see her at school that day..."  
  
*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Snivellus," James said darkly, "And who's this, your girlfriend?"  
  
The dark haired girl that had been standing next to Severus looked at James with a complete look of disgust. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped her dark eyes looked over James as though she was sizing him up for a challenge.  
  
"I think they make a perfect match" Peter said laughing, but stopped as soon as her gaze fell upon him. He looked frightened until he realised that James was next to him then he regained his composure, "They obviously have the same personality, though I have to wonder how such a beautiful girl could possibly like Snivellus"  
  
"Oi Sirius!" James cried smirking, "Get your arse over here" He said  
  
Sirius, who had been talking to a blonde haired ravenclaw glared at his best friend but reluctlantly said by to the girl and walked up to his best friend. "What the hell do you want.... Kiara?"  
  
"Black" The girl said her voice steady.  
  
"You know this girl?" James said suprised,  
  
"Well yeah, thats Snapes sister" Sirius said "They're always invited over for dinner at home,"He said a scowl on his face, "But what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I got expelled from Durmstrung" She said cooly as though it happened everyday  
  
Sirius nodded, "Figures"  
  
Kiara forced a sweet smile, "Yeah, well, now you know, you can do me the curtesy of leaving," she said, "And Black, take your little friends with you"  
  
"Little!" James cried glaring at Kiara.  
  
"James, shes not worth it, come on" Sirius said grabbing the back of James robes and dragging him away,  
  
"Hey wait up!" Peter cried hurrying after them in fear of being left alone with the Slytherins.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*  
  
That was basically the first impression we all had of her" Sirius explained, "Just another Slytherin, dark, cunning, and someone to hex if we got the chance, but it took one day to change all of that... god I'll never forget that day in seventh year..."  
  
*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm telling you Prongs, she likes you, just for Merlin's sake ask her out will you!" Sirius cried, his best friend was being insufferable, like he always was when it came to Lily Evans, but lately he had been more so than usual.  
  
"Oh god Padfoot, I think she heard you" Prongs said trying hard to disapear as Lily walked from the other end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You are an idi..." Sirius started but stopped, "oh shit" the doors to the great hall had been thrown open, and there stood Kiara, she was covered from head to toe in dirt, dust and worst of all, blood, tears ran down her face and she looked exausted almost as though she'd run around the quidditch pitch more times than humanly possible.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Slythern Head of House, Verfeco, had rushed to her in what seemed like seconds and silence rang through the hall, not even a whisper could be heard in that moment. "What happened," Dumbledore said holding Kiara. Sirius watched her raise her dark eyes to his, they were full of pain, sadness and anger.  
  
"He took me to Voldermort, I'm a death eater" She said letting the tears roll down her face, "He forced me to become a death eater"  
  
"Who did" McGongall said darkly  
  
The girls eyes flashed but she just looked down and suddenly broke into sobs, "I- I trusted him, I, How could he do this" Kiara cried putting her face in her hands, "I trusted him.."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*  
  
"Who was it?" Harry asked carefully but silently he already knew the answer.  
  
"Severus, his father forced him to trick her, to betray her, she never looked at her brother after that night, but she never betrayed him either, she kept his secret."  
  
"How do you know then?"  
  
"Severus told us in an Order meeting years ago, he was fighting with Lily about her. Lily was saying if Snape would just apologise for whatever he did... he screamed it at her, she never said a word about his and Kiara's falling out again"  
  
"My poor mum" Harry muttered,  
  
"Thats about it exactly, Lily was crying at the end of it. James punched Snape, it all would of been quite amusing were it not so serious." Sirius said as he made himself a coffee. He and Harry had settled in his quarters sitting happily in the front of the fire. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"Huh, oh no, thats okay"  
  
"Suit yourself" Sirius said as he finished making his coffee and sat down on the chair opposite Harry's.  
  
"So how did my mum and Kiara become friends," Harry asked  
  
"It was that night actually, I can't really tell how it happened because I dont know. All I know is that Lily was asked to stay and look after Kiara in the hospital wing. They seemed to gain a lot of respect for each other in that night."  
  
"So how did Kiara escape?" Harry asked  
  
"Escape what?"  
  
"Well if she didn't want to be a death eater in the first place, Voldermort couldn't, no, wouldn't have just let her go" Harry said carefully.  
  
Sirius sat back into his chair obviously thinking about this, "Your right" He said carefully, "But I'd never thought about it. If you want to risk it I'm sure Severus has the details." Sirius said, 'why did I overlook that... perhaps I did know... I wonder how many times I've had the memory charm placed on me'  
  
"I think I'll spare myself the pleasure" Harry said and Sirius laughed, "So where do you come in,"  
  
"I didn't really get to know Kiara until after school, she was always around your parents place, and she had Auror training with me, plus we were together during Order meetings and I had.." Sirius stopped frowning, 'I promised' Sirius thought scolding himself for nearly slipping up. Looking at his godson he could tell that Harry knew there was more to it than that, but he was going to drop it anyway.  
  
"She was in the Order?" Harry asked,  
  
"Yeah, right up there in the elite with your parents and I. It was the only time that Kiara would actually listen to Severus" Sirius said thinking, "She was very important to the Order, she was a top auror, but she didn't stay there. On a request from Dumbledore she made her way deep into the Ministry, she knew everything that went on there, and most importantly, where everyones loyalty lied. For someone that Voldermort hated with a passion, she did extremely well in keeping the fact that she was working against him quiet."  
  
"Voldemort hated Kiara?"  
  
"Well she did publicly humiliate him, to an extreme degree"  
  
"How?" Harry asked trying to piece together all the missing pieces,  
  
"Well it didn't stay quiet that she rejected becomming a death eater, it was all over the daily profit only days after it happened, I mean a seventeen year old girl rennouncing the dark lord is quite a story especially when there are many death eaters whom were much older that still served him."  
  
"I thought Dumbledore would have kept it quiet" Harry said,  
  
"On the contrary, it was wisest to let her go public, it showed that it *was* possible to renounce Voldermort. We had many death eaters come over in those few weeks after, all as spys for Dumbledore and the Ministry, although while most of them were not in the inner circle, one was"  
  
"Severus" Harry whispered.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Severus came over to Dumbledore, he refused to have anything to do with the ministry, even I will admit he was very clever about the way he went about becoming a spy."  
  
"Did anyone else rennounce the darklord publicly"  
  
"Quite a few, but most of them are dead now, or in St Mungo's" Sirius said darkly, "After the downfall of their master the death eaters got desperate and went after every person that ever defied their lord"  
  
"How did Kiara survive?" Harry asked "She must of been one of the first they hunted out"  
  
"She was protected in many ways..." Sirius said choosing his words carefully 'how do I explain that I am part of that protection...' he thought but shook it off . "And she's a very powerful witch,"  
  
Harry nodded silently, "Sirius, do you think I'll ever meet her, I mean I don't know a lot about my mum and...."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry sympathetically, "Only time will tell Harry,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	11. Kiara Snape II

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: First of I owe everyone a huge apology!! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update!! I do have a good excuse though. At the moment I'm fast approaching the end of term and my end of year exams, thus the work load has skyrocketed and I've barely had time for anything let alone writing my fics. I'll try and update as much as I can, but I can't promise anything! Sorry!  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I can hardly believe the feedback I've been getting!! :) Anyway, I'll refrain from holding you up any longer... on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I've got no money, if I owned Harry Potter, I'd have money...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiara sprang up in bed. It had been a long time since she had awoken not knowing where she lay, but as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light that flowed in through the window next to her, he location was no longer unfamiliar. "I'm at Hogwarts" She said to herself frowning slightly, "How on earth did I get to Hogwarts?"  
  
'I've got to get out of here' she thought and she quickly slipped out of bed and walked towards the window. Though no sooner had she reached the window did the white curtains that hid her from the rest of the hospital wing open and she found herself standing face to face with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
He rose an eyebrow, "Going somewhere Miss Snape?" He asked innocently.  
  
Kiara sighed and moved away from the window, "It seems not" She said  
  
Dumbledore frowned and looked at the young woman seriously. "Kiara, your"  
  
"In danger?" Kiara asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"I was not going to state the obvious, if you would let me finish my sentence you might find that you will get further in this world" Albus said.  
  
"Fine, but I don't have very long, I'm not planning on sticking around, if you know what I mean" She said breezily.  
  
"I understand perfectly what I mean, but before you go I believe that you owe us an explanation on how you ended up in the dungeons under the riddle house" Dumbledore said,  
  
Kiara frowned, "I'll tell you my story, if you can tell me how I came to be here" she said,  
  
"Very well" Dumbledore said  
  
'Great' she thought frustrated, "Right well to be blandly honest, I have no idea how I ended up in riddles dungeon. I assume it has something to do with a whole bunch of death eaters that have been chasing me for years, but that's only a guess. Never the less thanks to your part of this amazing tale, I never actually got to meet Voldemort and discuss old times ecetera, ecetera." She said quickly.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "Be serious Kiara, this is not a joke"  
  
"No it's not" Kiara said darkly, "I've told you what I know, are you going to keep your part of the bargain?"  
  
"Your brother brought you here" Dumbledore said, "At great risk to his own life"  
  
Kiara frowned, "He should have just left me there" She said, "Anyway, if your done I'd like to leave"  
  
"Kiara" Dumbledore sighed, "You have to choose a side"  
  
"Now where have I heard that before" Kiara said, "You sound just like the death eaters". It was only seconds before Kiara realised what she had done. Dumbledore had frowned and was looking at her over his half-moon glasses.  
  
She sighed, "They found me" She said,  
  
"How?" Dumbledore asked, "I thought Sirius.."  
  
"Sirius's bond is still protecting me," Kiara said cutting him off. "It's dung's that has fallen"  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "Don't get me wrong, it's not that he's dead, or that he's decided to join Voldemort, it's just that the spell has worn with time. I've used his magic far more than Sirius's to protect me" Kiara explained  
  
"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down on the seat next to the bed.  
  
"Sirius gave his magic as a gift rather than as protection... it makes things easier, it," Kiara sighed, "After all these years he still calls for me, and the mark still burns. Sirius' magic is the only ease I have for that. I learnt long ago that using that magic for protection meant that..."  
  
"It would burn, I understand" Dumbledore said, "We're going to have to find you another source for protection then"  
  
Kiara shook her head, "I'm not seventeen anymore Dumbledore,"  
  
"No, but your still a symbol of hope in this world" Dumbledore said  
  
Kiara laughed, "The world already thinks I'm dead, how on earth could I still be considered a symbol of hope for this world. No the hope in this world lies in one person, and its not me"  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said,  
  
Kiara nodded, "Some may ridicule him, some may hate him, but without him there would be no hope left."  
  
"That is why I am asking you to choose, this world needs some of its hope back, and whether you believe it or not, you will bring some of it back" Dumbledore said, "You are going to have to make a choice in the end Kiara, is it so hard that you cannot make it now?"  
  
"Actually I was planning on not making the choice" Kiara said, "You see I have other matters to attend to, and making choices is not a priority at the moment."  
  
"Other matters concerning a certain book" Dumbledore asked carefully.  
  
Kiara looked at him carefully, "I haven't the faintest idea of what your talking about" She said innocently.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I didn't think you would," He said and Kiara made her way back to the window. "I wouldn't suggest you go that way, we are quite a fair way up" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Kiara looked at Dumbledore blankly. "I spent half my time at Hogwarts climbing in and out of this window with Lily and the Marauders, I assure you, this is the easiest way to get out"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Speaking of the Marauders," he started, "I thought it might interest you two know that the two, faithful, members are currently staying at Hogwarts."  
  
Kiara who was halfway through the window banged her head as she turned. "What?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus have both taken up residency at Hogwarts for the time being" Dumbledore said a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm sure they would both like to speak with you before you leave"  
  
Kiara frowned,  
  
"What's the point of running away Kiara, the past always catches up with you, whether you want it to or not." Dumbledore said before turning and leaving the curtained area.  
  
'Damn' she thought then she pulled herself back inside the hospital wing. "Why does he have to be so bloody annoying" She muttered,  
  
"Because if he wasn't he wouldn't be considered as powerful as he is" said a voice from behind her.  
  
Kiara jumped and spun around to face the owner of the voice. What she found though was something she hadn't expected. "Harry?" She asked the boy that stood in front of her, the boy that looked identical to James Potter in every feature apart from his emerald green eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	12. Albus Dumbledore II

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry, I know its been ages since I last updated but trust me if exams weren't so important I would have much preferred to have been writing. Anyway here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore walked aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts caught up in his thoughts. The old wizard often found that he had a lot on his mind, but after the return of Voldemort, Dumbledore was finding that he had little time to think about the smaller problems in this war.  
  
Fudge was a prime example. The power corrupted Minister of Magic was still trying to convince the wizarding world that Voldemort had not returned and turned a blind eye to events, such as the attack on Hogsmede, that had convinced many that the powerful dark wizard had returned.  
  
Fudge though was still being considered a small matter by the Order as everyone seemed to work around him, including many of the Ministry's departments. Dumbledore sighed, 'But it will not work forever' he thought to himself and he was right. Eventually the Minister of Magic was going to do something that was going to cause trouble. 'And we will have to deal with it' Dumbledore thought.  
  
Kiara Snape was another of the small matters that he had little time to ponder. While her part in the future of this war was obviously going to be significant, she was after all making it impossible for either side to solve the mystery of the Staff of Flames. Dumbledore frowned, 'The Staff of Flames is going to play an important role in this war as well' he thought but he was unsure how.  
  
Kiara had always puzzled him, while he and she had been good friends once, he honestly had never trusted her motives as much as he had her brothers. There was something about her willingness to sit on the fence and watch the war as it occurred before her that unnerved him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, Kiara hadn't always been like that, as a girl she'd held so much belief in the side of light, in their cause, but she had changed that day. Voldemort stole the light that the little girl had placed her trust in, and now she hardly trusted anyone.  
  
'Lily had opened her up' Dumbledore thought as he remembered the day that Kiara had come to him about working for the Order. 'She learnt to trust Lily, then Lily was taken away from her' Dumbledore sighed.  
  
He stared out the window over the grounds and shuddered slightly as the cold wind blew in the room from the north. Dark clouds danced in the sky, and Dumbledore could tell that rain was heading their way.  
  
He chuckled quietly at the thought. The potion's master loathed the rain, and it looked as though he was going to spend yet another night out in it. 'Severus' Dumbledore thought quietly, 'When will you realize that you have not disappointed me, nor let me down'  
  
The man, he knew, was still brooding over the fight where he had chosen to help Harry fight the death eaters. Severus knew that the decision may have caused his death but he made it none the less, and while it had set them back slightly, it was possibly one of the best decisions that the Potions Master had ever made.  
  
Though Severus could not understand this, and as a result he continued to punish himself, 'For letting me down...' Dumbledore thought quietly and he shook his head. 'Perhaps the return of his sister will take his mind of that for a while' but some how he doubted that.  
  
"Albus?" A steady voice said quietly, interrupting the old mans thoughts.  
  
The old headmaster turned slightly to face Remus Lupin. The man had wore a serious expression that told Dumbledore that there was reason to be worried.  
  
"Severus is not doing to well, I'm not sure how he found out that Kiara was at the Riddle House, but as he entered some sort of trap charm has been set of and reacted with the dark mark." The young man paused letting his words sink in.  
  
"Sirius explained to Poppy what it is and that Voldemort often used it in the past to torture death eaters that betrayed him, but Sirius also said that this charm had to be constructed to work on Severus alone, otherwise he would have thought that Kiara would be suffering the same thing."  
  
Dumbledore frowned and started walking towards the staff quarter where all the staff slept, and where Severus was currently being cared for. The younger man walked behind him and while he had obviously noticed he did not mention the speed at which they strode through the halls.  
  
"Would it be possible that it didn't work with Kiara because she has chosen to join Voldemort" Albus said. 'I doubt it, but perhaps, perhaps she has'  
  
"Sirius did start to say something about that but then he seemed to remember something, and began muttering something about protection. Then he left the room telling myself and Poppy that he had an idea and would be back."  
  
"If I had known that Severus was going to pretend to be a death eater... I would have never given him permission to go"  
  
"Albus it's not your fault if that's what your thinking" Remus said, "He, he's always believed that he owes his sister for what he did... he would of gone without your permission, although I'm sure it would have tortured his soul more if you had said no"  
  
Albus frowned. Silently he had to agree, Severus had always blamed himself for the change in his sister, and while Albus had always told the poor man that it was Voldemort's fault... he knew that Severus had never believed him, and never would.  
  
The two men arrived at a huge portrait of the four founders. "Riddle me this" Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open letting Albus and Remus enter.  
  
The two stepped into a beautiful old circular room which had two floors and a number of doors leading to other rooms The room had polished wooden floors and was furnished with purple couches and armchairs. Portraits of past professors hung on the walls some of which were lightly snoozing in their frames, some that were chatting to other paintings and something that were missing from their frame completely and were obviously roaming around the portraits of the school.  
  
Dumbledore strode straight towards an old oak door. The old door creaked as the headmaster pushed it open a bright blue light came rushing at Remus and him, blinding them both momentarily until they adjusted to the harsh light.  
  
Sirius rushed over to them. "Sorry about that, I meant to wait outside and warn you" He said quickly as the two blinked as their sight returned.  
  
"What's happening?" Remus asked his best friend.  
  
"Minerva is placing a protection spell on him, it should react with the properties of the trap charm causing it to breakdown. I'm pretty sure that's what happened with Kiara, that's why she wasn't hurt."  
  
"Hold on, which protection spell are you using?" Dumbledore said urgently, "Kiara just told me that the protection spell that Mundungus gave her has worn of, that's why she was caught in the first place."  
  
Sirius nodded, "I know, I felt the spell weaken, Minerva is giving the protection as a gift."  
  
The old headmaster looked physically relieved as he looked on where a bright blue sphere of light surrounded the deputy headmaster and the potions master. "Sirius, I'm not sure how long Kiara is going to..."  
  
"Hang around?" Sirius interrupted, "I'll go talk to her after this is finished. I doubt that I'll be able to get anywhere, but I'll have a go." He said then turned around and began to walk out of the room. Just as he made it out of the door he stopped and looked back at Remus and Dumbledore. "Don't tell him that it was me" Sirius said with an urgency in his tone.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Remus laughed as the ex-convict turned into a great black dog  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	13. Harry Potter III

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's a short chapter but I haven't had much time on my hands!! I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Disclaimer: Any character's that you recognize belong to J.K.Rowling, any that you don't belong to me. I'm not making any money by writing this, I'm just having some fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had to agree with Sirius, Kiara Snape is nothing like her brother. The dark haired woman who he had spent the last twenty minutes involved in small talk with was polite and looked at him kindly rather than as though he was in some way absolutely revolting. The only problem he had with her so far was that she was very skilled at avoiding issues that she didn't wish to talk about.  
  
'I really want to talk about my mother, and here I am talking about Hogwarts.' Harry thought. The problem was, he didn't want to just dive into the conversation, that's why he had brought up the old castle, hoping that she might mention something about his mother so that then they could discuss her properly. 'If I knew her better, this would be so much easier'  
  
That was the main reason why Harry didn't want to dive into the past. He didn't know this woman, although she obviously knew him, or at least she had when he was younger and his parents were still alive. And then of course she'd probably read every report and heard every rumor about him since Hogwarts.  
  
"So, how's Sirius' She said.  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed surprised. 'I didn't expect that' Harry thought to himself. She had spent the whole time avoiding the mention of the marauders, that he hadn't predicted that she would ask about them herself. Then he suddenly understood that both of them were using each other for information, and she'd obviously realized the fact and then asked him straight out.  
  
"He's alright," Harry said as he shook away the initial shock.  
  
She nodded, "I suppose you've all been busy" She mused,  
  
"Well Voldemort's interest in the staff of flames has thrown us all of balance, especially seeing that he seems to know more about it then anyone on our side" Harry said wording his sentence carefully.  
  
Kiara didn't seem to happy that the topic had been brought up, but she was saved from answering by the squeak of the hospital wing's door opening. Both Harry and Kiara remained quiet as they heard the footsteps approach the cubicle they were in.  
  
The white curtain was pulled back revealing Sirius. Harry breathed out and realized that he had been holding his breath without knowing it. "Hey" Sirius said with a grin to Harry then he turned and faced with Kiara. "Long time no see"  
  
Kiara bit her lip, "Yeah well, we've both had other.... commitments..."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Nice choice of words, I never thought of Azkaban as a commitment... talking about Azkaban, thank you for torturing Peter like that, I found the whole scene just brilliant"  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes, "Trust you to find something humorous in such a serious situation."  
  
Harry was finding the conversation just a little bit to tense for his taste and decided that it was probably best that he left. He sort of just shrank back into the shadows eventually leaving the cubicle and out of the hospital wing. He wasn't sure if they were treading on eggshells because he was present, or if it was just because they were both trying to hide a lot from each other.  
  
Harry sighed, he had a horrible nagging feeling that told him that Kiara's arrival was going to make things around here a lot more complicated. 'If not a little more tense' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"So this Kiara... What's she like?" Hermione asked looking up from her potions essay after Harry finished telling her and Ron where he'd been.  
  
"She's nothing like her brother" Harry said, and Ron let out a sigh in relief.  
  
"Good" said the red head. "For a while there I thought we were going to have two Snapes around, I mean we will but they both won't be like the potions professor Snape... was she nice?"  
  
"She didn't look at me as though she wished no less than a painful death, so I'd say she's nicer... but I didn't really talk to her long. Sirius turned up... that was what made the whole situation so weird. I mean I've seen Sirius hold back information before, but the whole scene was so tense as if both Sirius and Kiara had thousands of questions and neither was game enough to ask one of them" Harry explained as he looked down at the first paragraph of his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. 'I'm never going to get this finished on time' Harry thought silently  
  
"Hermione why do you need a unicorn horn in redwood poison?" Ron asked  
  
"You don't" Harry and Hermione said in unison. Hermione and Ron both looked surprised.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ron said, "You haven't even started your essay yet and you weren't at class..."  
  
Harry looked confused, "I don't know..." He said slowly, "Maybe I read it once before..."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "You've been doing that a lot lately Harry, I mean you've just known the answer to random questions without even thinking about it. The other day when I asked you that question about arithmacy, you knew it and you don't even take the class."  
  
Harry shrugged, "I probably read it somewhere... I doubt it's anything important, I did have a lot of time over the summer and I read a lot of books, I guess I just picked up a lot."  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said uneasily but Harry and Ron shrugged it off. 'What does she see that I don't' Harry thought quietly before looking back at his essay which was now nearly complete. 'I think I better talk to Sirius about this'  
  
  
  



	14. Remus Lupin II

-- Red and Green Glass --  
  
Author's notes: I'm Back!! Sorry for being gone so long, life has thrown some unexpected things my way and well, I've hardly had time for anything let alone writing fics. Although I do intend to change that :) I suppose I should let you get on with the next chapter then....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The one prank I will never forget was the time that you got so sick of James talking about Lily that you charmed him to confess his love to her, through song, in the great hall, while dancing on the Gryffindor table" Kiara said tears of laughter in her eyes.  
  
Remus grinned at the memory. It had been such a long time since he and Sirius had talked about their time at Hogwarts that it wasn't surprising that the sun was starting to rise in the distance signalling the start of the new day. Kiara's presence at Hogwarts was a great reminder that the past should still be appreciated, even if the memories did bring a considerable amount of sadness with them.  
  
Remus yawned for the fifth time in a matter of minutes 'I think I'm getting too old for all nighters he thought as he watched the light from the sun shimmer on the great lake. 'I wish I didn't have Slytherins today'  
  
Sirius sighed, "So now what?" He said looking at Kiara.  
  
Remus who had been caught up in thought looked at Sirius questioning the comment. 'Do you really think you should bring that up now?' he wondered  
  
Kiara frowned, "What do you mean" She asked slowly, looking at Sirius suspiciously  
  
"Now what? Are you going to just disappear again for another few years, or are you going to..." Sirius said leaving the end of the sentence open for her interpretation  
  
"Choose?" She said looking at Sirius frowning, "Why does everyone need me to make some sort of definite choice?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious by now that I'm not going to join Voldemort. I mean contrary to what you all seem to believe, not everything has changed in the past fifteen years."  
  
'She's avoiding the question' Remus thought looking at the witch.  
  
Sirius frowned at the answer, "I am certain that you are quite aware of why everyone needs you to make a choice. It's all well and good that your not on Voldemort's side, but you haven't made it clear that your on our side either. If you did make a choice it would require you to aid one or the other, are you just afraid of that responsibility."  
  
"No Sirius, I am not afraid of being relied upon, but can you please not forget that there is more to this world than the war you are fighting at this moment. Anyway, the way that I am, are you sure that you can even trust me?"  
  
"Yes" Sirius replied, his voice steady.  
  
Remus looked at Kiara who looked shocked at the comment. He frowned, 'Not everyone in this world is worth your trust Kiara, but if you never trust again how will you find those who are?'  
  
"Look, if your not going to make choices in the near future. Can you at least do me a favor?" Sirius asked  
  
Remus looked at Sirius surprised. 'What are you doing?' He wondered completely unaware of his fellow Marauder's thoughts  
  
"Fine" She said although she looked wary about what he was going to ask her to do.  
  
"Can you talk to Harry about Lily. I didn't know her as well as you, and he really wants to know more about her" Sirius said his voice faltering.  
  
Remus had shot up at the comment, 'that's a lot to ask Padfoot' he thought to himself, not wanting to interrupt while Kiara was thinking. The dark haired woman was frowning, her blue eyes revealing the pain that she felt in her heart. She swallowed, "I can do that." She said slowly. "I'll stay three more nights, but if nothing changes, I will leave"  
  
Sirius nodded then got up from the old armchair. "Well, I've got a really busy morning ahead of me so I best be going."  
  
Remus nodded sleepily, "I should be going to I suppose," he said as Sirius exited the room. "I have a class to prepare for which I must admit I'm not looking forward to"  
  
Kiara sighed. She looked at Remus, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she asked  
  
'what!' he cried silently, "I beg your pardon"  
  
"It doesn't matter" She said staring out the window, "I'll see you later Remus," 


End file.
